The Cutie Mark Chronicles Epilouge
by DarkWarrior
Summary: The Cutie Mark Crusaders bump into Derpy Hooves, and learn her very interesting story on how she got her cutie mark.


_The Cutie Mark Chronicles Epilouge:_

_Bubble Bubble Derpy Trouble_

_Written By_

_DarkWarrior_

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and its characters are rightfully own by Hasbro

Author's Note: I try to write Derpy in the sense based on her character in the Last Roundup episode, without the so called comments she has gotten since her speaking debut. Hopefully, I did at least a decent job.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders are walking down the streets of Ponyville after they have gotten their answers from Rainbow Dash and the others, they feel renew, and confident after hearing their stories on how they got their cutie marks and feel more determined to find their cutie marks. Scootaloo, however, stills feel a little unease after going through the hugfest. Apple Bloom approachs her trying to convince her that it wasn't as bad as she thought.

"C'mon, Scootaloo", said Apple Bloom. "You have to admit, that was pretty special moment we have back there."

"I just don't do any mushy moment, that's all", said Scootaloo holding on to her pride.

"But the stories that Rainbow, and the others told us was amazing", said Sweetie Belle. "How each of their cutie marks came after Rainbow Dash make that Sonic Rainboom that ties them together. How can you not be mushy over that?"

"Yeah", said Apple Bloom as she stops in front of Scootaloo. "So c'mon, miss grumpy. Why don't you put on a smile?" Apple Bloom tickles Scootaloo on the side of her stomach with her hoove, and that made her laugh a little.

"Cut it out", said Scootaloo as she push Apple Bloom's hoove away with hers.

"Yeah", said Sweetie Belle as she joins Apple Bloom's mission to make Scootaloo smile. "Smile and laugh." Scootaloo begins to laugh more as both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle tickle her on both sides, then Scootaloo begins to laugh bigger.

"Stop it", said Scootaloo while trying not to laugh. "Cut-cut it-it out." They keep tickling Scootaloo until she finally gives in. "Okay, okay." They stop and let Scootaloo catch her breath, and stand on her four legs. "Okay, I admit, that was a touchy story, but I don't want another that involves singing like Fluttershy's." Scootaloo starts to walk again to help recover, and looks over her shoulder. "Besides, I think we got what we needed, and Idon't think we'll find another story as interesting as theirs'." Scootaloo bumps hard into a grey pony carrying muffins on her back, which causes all the muffins to fly into the sky, and scatter on the ground. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle run next to Scootaloo who's head is spinning from bumping into the other pony, they check on her to see if she's alright.

"Scootaloo, are you alright", said Apple Bloom?

"Yeah", said Scootaloo holding one hoove on the side of her head. "Just wondering if anyone got the name of that muffin truck?"

The grey pony was on her back, and she quickly stood up shaking her head, then look at the mess around her.

"Oops, my bad", said Derpy. The Cutie Mark Crusaders walk next to Derpy who was already picking up her muffins back on her plate, and they started to help her out.

"Actually, Derpy", said Scootaloo. "It was my bad. I wasn't looking where I was going, and cause you to drop your muffins."

"Well, I hope didn't hurt you", said Derpy.

"I'm fine Derpy", said Scootaloo. "Thanks for asking."

As they about finish picking up the last of Derpy's muffins, Sweetie Belle took notice of Derpy's cutie mark, and begins to wonder of the bubbles.

"Hey, Derpy", said Sweetie Belle. Derpy turns her head towards her. "How did you ever get bubbles as your Cutie Mark?"

"My cutie mark", said Derpy as she looks at her cutie mark?

"Yeah, Sweetie Belle has a point", said Apple Bloom. "I mean, what kind of pony, let alone a pegasus gets bubbles as her cutie mark."

"Can you tell us how got that", said Sweetie Belle?

"Sure", said Derpy with a smile. "It is a very interesting story. No one has ever ask me how I got my cutie mark before. I'll tell you while we enjoy some muffins." Everyone smile, except Scootaloo who was feeling unsure to herself about this.

"Okay", said Apple Bloom. Scootaloo quickly covers Apple Bloom's mouth with her hoove.

"Wait a minute", said Scootaloo. "I thought we were done trying to figure out how to get our cutie marks by hearing how Rainbow Dash got her's?"

"We are", said Apple Bloom. "But now I like to hear Derpy's story just for fun."

"But Derpy is-", said Scootaloo as she see Derpy balancing a muffin on her noise. "Well, Derpy is not exactly your most standard pony in Ponyville, or in Equestia for that matter." The muffin falls off Derpy's noise and lands in front of a passing male pony, and it causes him to slip and fall to the ground. The pony looks up at Derpy with an mad expression.

"Oops, my bad", said Derpy.

"Exactly", said Sweetie Belle. "Would you like to know what makes Derpy so Derpy?" Scootaloo takes another look at Derpy.

"Well", said Scootaloo thinking for a moment as Derpy stands next to them. "I guess one story is not gonna hurt, and I do like to know how she got that bubble cutie mark."

"Yay", Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, even Derpy Cheer.

"Let's get to it", said Derpy as they all walk towards the closes place to sit, and get comfortable as they sit down and Derpy each hand them a muffin. Derpy then sits down, and had her share of a muffin. "The day that I got my cutie mark was back when I was just a little filly. I remember like it was yesterday." Derpy's memory flashes back towards a cloudshape house located above Ponyville. "I was helping my parents around the house." Suddenly, there was a loud clash coming from inside Derpy's home.

"Ah, careful Derpy sweetie", spoke Derpy's father. Inside the house, there was a bookshelve that has fallen over and not only cause books to fall off, but also cause to break a table and knock over a few lambs with one tilting back and forth. Derpy's eyes are perfectly normal in her filly days. "We, uh, don't want you to hurt yourself dusting almost the height of the bookshelve." The tilting lamb finally falls over and breaks.

"I just don't know what went wrong", said Derpy. Derpy walks a little then accidentally trips over the rug, and knocks off a cup off a small dinner table. Leaving Derpy nothing to do but smile. Derpy's father puts a hoove to his forehead and shakes a little. Derpy's mom then peeks over from the kitchen door way clearing off a dinner plate.

"Don't worry, dear", said Derpy's mom as she places the place on top of others. "I manages to clean off all the dishes in the kitchen." Derpy then flies next to her mom, and picks up some plates.

"Let me put some away for you, mom", said Derpy as she flies upward not looking behind her, and then she hits the bottom of the cabinet with her behind and causes a bunch of plates and cups to fallout. Derpy's mom fly quick enough to try to catch some of them which she did, but one lone cup falls down and breaks them all with one single hit. Derpy's mom let out a little disappointment, Derpy lands on the floor feeling upset about it as her father stands next to her mom.. "Sorry mom and dad." Then Derpy smiles again trying to lift their spirits. "Is there anything else I can do to help?" Both her parents feel a sudden shock of horror as they look at each other with their eyes.

"Uh, actually, Derpy Sweetie", spoke Derpy's father as he stracth the back of his trying to think of a excuse. "We need you to-"

"To go find us some apples", said Derpy's mother interrupting her husband with a smile on her face.

"Apples", said Derpy looking confuse?

"Yes, apples", said Derpy's father sporting a smile.

"The biggest apples you can find, dear", said Derpy's mother "So we can make homemade apple pie." They look at each other with their eyes. Derpy stares at them for a moment as they started to sweat with nervous running from their foreheads until Derpy finally spoke.

"Okay", said Derpy as she smiles and begins to leave. "I'll just fly towards Sweet Apple Arches and-"

"NO", shouted Derpy's parents as she stops suddenly turns her head around to face them.

"No as in", said Derpy's father trying to think of another excuse. "We don't want just any apples from Sweet Apple Arches."

"Yes", said Derpy's mother agreeing with her husband. "We need, um, an wild apples."

"Wild apples", said Derpy feeling confuse?

"Yes, dear", said Derpy's mother. "An wild apple is one of the most delicious fruit that anypony can enjoy from it. You should wait when its made into an pie."

"But, are there any wild apples", said Derpy?

"Of course, Derpy Sweetie", said Derpy's father. "There located in the forest near Ponyville." Derpy thinks to herself for a moment as she taps her chin with her hoove, and her parents wait for her response as they sweat from the forehead again.

"Okay", said Derpy feeling positive as she floats in the air. "I'll find the biggest wild apples there are." Derpy leaves her home, ans sets off towards the forest to find some wild apples. "I flew into find some wild apples, I must've been flying around the forest for sometime." Derpy has been checking every tree from the smallest to the highest, and has been flying around circle at one tree and check inside a tree's hole. But then got run out of it when a small chipmunk throw its nuts at Derpy, and she takes the hint and flies away while rubbing her head after it got hit by the nuts. Derpy flies slowly in disappointment with her head tilted, and her hooves loosely hanging in the air thinking she couldn't find any of the wild apples her parents wanted.

"I was about to give up looking for any apples when suddenly." Without looking, Derpy hits an apple with her head, she looks at it, and see a giant tree fill with the biggest apples that Derpy had ever seen. "Apples! Wild Apples! I found them! I found them!" Derpy celebrates by flying everywhere, and doing some spins while cheering out loud. "Now to begin picking some apples." Derpy reach for the apple that she bump into as her first apple, and she begins to tug on it but the apple didn't come off the first try. Derpy tries again on the next few tries, but the apple still wouldn't come off the branch. Derpy begins to be frustrated at the apple, and wildly tugs away at the apple and finally tries to pull it off by sheer force by flying backwards.

Derpy begins to sweat from her forehead as she holds on tightly on the apple, and her wings are flapping harder then she ever had before. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a colorful explosion came flying across the land, it forces Derpy's back legs to be lifted straight even in the air as she holds on tightly to the apple this time from being blown away. The apple breaks off from the branch, and Derpy is send flying backwards while spinning. Until she hits a rock wall behind her, and the apple in her hooves flies upward and back down. Derpy shook her head after being thrown by that blast. "Whoa, what was that?" The apple hits on top of Derpy's head causing her to fall unconscious.

Derpy wakes up sometime later, Derpy has her eyes shut for moment as she slowly shook her head while holding it with her hoove to shake off the dizzy feeling. Derpy opens her eyes, and now they are crooked with one eye up and the other down. Derpy takes a look around to see what has happen to the world around. "I wonder what explosion was?" Derpy looks down and sitting next to her was the apple she was trying so hard to pull off, Derpy smiles knowing she finally got it off, and picks it up with her hooves. "But hey, at least I finally got the apple off. One down, and alot to go." Derpy was about to fly back to the tree with the apple in her hooves, but then she begins to hear the sound of animals. Derpy flew towards the sound, and there is a nest of hungry little birds chirping away because they're hungry and waiting for their mother to get back.

"Aw, you poor little birdies. You must be hungry." Derpy takes a look around trying to find the mother bird. "I don't see your mommy around. You must be waiting for her. Well, don't you worry, I got this big juicy apple you can as a snack." Derpy holds the apple atop of the birds, and they saw how big it is and begin panic trying to tell not to drop it. "Don't worry little birdies, there's more where this come from, I can pick more." Derpy then drops the apple into the nest, and it causes the branch where the nest was rested on to bend all the way down and then it calapult the apple with an mighty force sending it across the forest. The apple hits a wild bull on top of the back that causes it to panic when it felt the force of the apple, and the bull begins to run off in scares run into the direction where a family of beavers were busy cutting down a tree to make their dam in the river next to it. The bull the tree causing it to fall in the wrong direction, and it lands on top of the dam causing it to fall apart and let loose all the water it was blocking. The water has cause to flood through the forest, and forces every animal to run towards high ground, Derpy sees the damage cause by the flood done by the single apple.

"Oops, my bad. I'm such an bubblehead." Suddenly, the glowing feeling came from behind her, and there on her side is a group of bubbles. Derpy gasp in surprise at what happen. "My cutie mark!" Derpy flies around in celebration that she got her cutie mark. "I got my cutie mark!" Derpy then stops and thinks for herself for a moment as she stracth the back of her head. "Not sure what this means though." Then, there was a chirp sound, and hanging on the branch was the momma bird putting on a angry face that a bird can express along with her babies. "Oh, hello. You must be the mommy. I was helping your babies get something to eat and then-" The momma bird stop Derpy in the middle of her sentence, and begins to peck away on top of Derpy's head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it! Ow! Cut it out!" The momma bird chases Derpy away from the forest while keep pecking on her head. Flashing back to the present, Derpy rubs the top of her remembering the peck that she receive from the momma bird. "Heh, sometimes, I can still feel that pecking on top of my head." The Cutie Mark Crusaders look at Derpy with sense of amaze, and kinda of a sense of being impress that Derpy was able to get her cutie mark in such odd way.

"Well", spoke Apple Bloom. "You're right about one thing Derpy, that is one very interesting story."

"Yeah" spoke Scootaloo. "So interesting that I'm amaze that you haven't gotten your cutie mark when you were a baby."

"I know", said Derpy as she laughs a little. "I'm quite the pony here am I?" Derpy turns around and see Vinyl moving a set of musical equipment, but has a tough time moving all that heavy instruments. "Hey, Vinyl!" Derpy flies towards Vinyl off screen as the Cutie Mark Crusaders watch her fly off. "Need any hand with that?"

"Yo, thanks Derpy", said Vinyl off screen. "Just grab that handle bar and-". Cutie Mark Crusaders start to worry as they Derpy causing another accident. "Whoa, look out!" There was a loud crash sound as the Cutie Mark Crusaders react to the accident, and one of the drums rolls near by them and they saw it fall in front of them.

"Oops, my bad", said Derpy.

"That Derpy", said Sweetie Belle as she and the others laugh in amusement after they heard and seen Derpy's actions and story.

The End.


End file.
